


your hands are mine to hold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [8]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode Related, F/F, Fear, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma loves Amy, but she has to move on.  There’s nothing else she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands are mine to hold

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Karma - moving on. Takes place during events of 1x06.

The second their lips touch, Karma knows it’s different.  She doesn’t know how exactly—it isn’t the cheesy music, or the awful shag carpet making her allergies act up, or the fact that Liam looks handsome in his blue shirt.  It hits her like a hammer, knocking her over the head, that kiss.

“Whoa,” she breathes, sharing air with Amy, _her_ Amy, her best friend, her family.  A shiver runs down the small of her back, the motel AC is suddenly too cold and not cold enough at the same time.

Amy looks at her, eyes hooded and calm, and something clicks in place inside of Karma’s stomach.  She realizes that she could spend the rest of her life drinking her parents’ weird organic juice, watching bad movie marathons, and staying home on Friday nights, as long as she had Amy by her side.

And then Liam is there, pressed against Amy, his cologne drowning her senses, and that something unravels inside Karma, because no matter how much she wants it, it can never be just her and Amy.  It just can’t work like that, not in their world.

“I can’t do this,” she says, feeling bile rise in her throat, and she runs from the room, thinking about having to share Amy’s smile with someone else, having to share her lips, her body, her laugh, and she can’t _stand_ it, so she keeps running.

Karma loves Amy, but she has to move on.  There’s nothing else she can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the All American Rejects' "Move Along"


End file.
